Hic-Boom-Ohhh!
Hic-Boom-Ohhh! is the 3rd episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny (debut) *Tico (debut) *Big Red Chicken Summary Dora and Boots are beckoned by an odd noise that they keep hearing. Recap The episode begins with Dora and Boots speaking softly and loudly to the viewer. The two of them hug, but they are suddenly shocked when they hear an odd sound, leading to Dora and Boots wondering what the sound is, and where the sound is coming from. Map told Dora and Boots that they have to cross the Noisy River, go through the Quiet Forest to get to Yellow Valley. They then reach the noisy river and listened. Dora and Boots have to figure out how to get across the noisy river, so they get a blue boat, but it is on the other side of the river. Dora and Boots tell Tico that they needed a boat, but Tico did not understand Spanish, so they had to shout out "Azul". Dora and Boots rode on the boat with Tico and managed to cross the Noisy River (though they do not like how loud it is). After getting across the noisy river, Dora and Boots had to go through the quiet forest. They bump into Big Red Chicken, who was sleeping, so they had to get a horn inside of Backpack. They then try to wake up the Big Red Chicken, but are stopped by Swiper, who is stopped in time. Afterwards, they attempt to wake him up again and he soon wakes up. Dora apologizes for waking up Big Red Chicken, who then unblocks the path for the duo, and explains that he was blocking the path to the quiet forest. Later, Dora and Boots see Swiper, who is asleep, so they had to tiptoe past him. Dora and Boots reached Yellow Valley and still wondered what the sound could be. They soon found out that it was Benny, who was having the hiccups, making that sound. They counted to ten to get rid of the hiccups, and soon Benny's hiccups were gone. Places in episode #Noisy River #Quiet Forest #Yellow Valley Trivia *Big Red Chicken makes his 2nd appearance for the series. *This is the first episode for Tico & Benny. *As Dora and Boots tell their favorite parts, flashbacks of how Dora & Boots tip-toed past Swiper and where Dora & Boots saw Benny at the bottom of Yellow Valley. *From now on, the theme song plays at the end of the episode. *This is the first episode where Dora and Boots do not say the places they are going to. Also, this is the first episode where they do not ask the question "where are we going", they instead say "what’s that sound". *Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song the second time but the Big Red Chicken technically cut them off from singing it because they bump into him and he is blocking their way to get through the Quiet Forest. *This is the 3rd episode of the show. *This episode premieres as a bonus on the DVD releases Cowgirl Dora and Animal Adventures. *This is the first episode to find Swiper. *Isa doesn’t appear in this episode. Goof *When Boots is yelling "Tico, come on you can do it!" his tail is gone. Character Find Swiper the Fox Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes written by Valerie Walsh